Wilfred (Willie) Breuer
Wilfred Paul "Willie" Breuer (Nov 25, 1927 - Aug 12, 2014) was born on November 25, 1927 to John Henry Breuer and Emma Elizabeth Melcher in Ashton, Iowa. He married Marcella Weber on June 24, 1950 at St. Joseph's in Raymond, Iowa. Together they had fifteen children: Barbara Jane, Bonnie Jean, Nancy Elizabeth, Teresa Ann, Frances Marie, Joan Marlys, Carol Jean, John Henry, Richard Paul, Martha Anne, James Anthony, Steven Patrick, Joseph Terry, Patrick Leo, Donna Marie. He died at his daughter's home in Raymond on August 12, 2014 and was buried August 16 in St. Joseph's Cemetery in Raymond, Iowa. Obituary Wilfred “Willie” Breuer, 86, of Waterloo died Tuesday August 12 at his daughter’s home in Raymond. He was born November 25, 1927, in Ashton, the son of John Henry and Emma Elizabeth Melcher Breuer. He married Marcella F. Weber on June 24, 1950, at St. Joseph Catholic Church, Raymond. Marcella died July 16, 2009. Willie was employed with Iowa Public Service as a welder/foreman for 39 years. Survivors include: six sons, John of Jesup, Rick (Angie), Jim (Lucy) all of Waterloo, Steve (Debbie) of Maquoketa, Joe (Carolyn) of West Union, and Pat (Starla) of Fredonia, KY; nine daughters, Barb (Steve) Schmit of Omaha, Neb, Bonnie (John) Gorman of San Diego, Cal, Nancy Kreger of Raymond, Teresa (Charles) Lauterbach of Pleasant Hill, Frances (Mike) Miller of Robins, Joan (Rick) Budde of Waterloo, Carol (Steve) Gleaves of Houston, Texas, Martha Breuer of Poway, Cal, and Donna Timmer of Waterloo; 32 grandchildren and 19 great-grandchildren; four sisters-in-law, Jeanne (Stan) Tuve of Waterloo, Dorothy Breuer of Ashton, Frances Breuer of Miami, Fla, and Alvina Breuer of Sibley. Preceded in death by: six brothers, Jack, Jerome,Denis, Tommy, Roland, and Patrick Breuer; two sisters, Virginia Cistulli and Patricia Weber; a grandson, Dan Breuer; and a son-in-law, Jim Kreger. Services: 10:30 A.M. Saturday, August 16, at Queen of Peace Catholic Church, Waterloo, with burial in St. Joseph’s Cemetery, Raymond. Public visitation from 3-8 P.M. Friday at Hagarty-Waychoff-Grarup Funeral Service on South Street where there will be a 3 P.M. Knights of Columbus Rosary and 7 P.M. vigil service. There will be no visitation at the church on Saturday. In lieu of flowers: memorials may be directed to the Breuer Endowment Fund, Attn. Development Office at Columbus Catholic High School. Stories and Memories Story as Annette Remembers it In 1968, Willie was working for Iowa Public Service (IPS). While digging a trench, it collapsed and buried him, almost killing him. When the dirt collapsed it doubled him over, creating an air pocket that saved his life (or the pressure off his chest?). 10603561 10152544537436117 6725040909841623367 n.jpg 10583975 10152544537196117 1703427655388113298 n.jpg 15.jpg 14.jpg IMG_0351.JPG|Oktoberfest 2011 Willie_and_Marcella,_Marcella_Hayes_and_George_Weber.jpg|Willie and Marcella with Marcella Hayes and George Weber: 1950 Willie & Marcella Wedding Wedding.jpg|Willie Breuer & Marcella Weber Wedding Breuer Family.jpg John Henry Family (2).jpg Probably Pat on shoulders, Willie in door, Roland in front.jpg Willie Breuer, Francis Weber, Roland Breuer, Patrick Breuer, Jack Breuer circa1946.jpg Breuer's (3).jpg Willie on tractor.jpg|Willie on a Ford LGT-125 Breuer's (2).jpg Img101.jpg|Helen Melcher with Pat and his siblings Roland, Patty, Jerome, Denis, and Willie Category:Willie and Marcella Breuer Family Category:John Henry and Emma Elizabeth Breuer Family